Current methods for providing medical treatment to human vasculature involve the use of catheters. In many cases, catheters are used to deliver endoprostheses, such as, for example, stents and stent grafts (self-expanding or otherwise), bifurcated stents and stent grafts, drug-eluting stents, and vascular filters, such as inferior vena cava filters, as well as endoluminal imaging devices.
Frequently catheters enter the body through an orifice or incision. Catheters are typically inserted through main arteries, such as the femoral or brachial artery, and then navigated through the vasculature to the region requiring treatment. Once the tip of the catheter is in the treatment region, it may deploy a medical device. In many cases, the device is a self-expanding endoprosthesis. In other configurations, a balloon may be used to expand the endoprosthesis to its operational size.
One significant problem with current endoprosthesis delivery systems is the size of the incision required to accommodate the system. This incision may be referred to as the crossing of the catheter. Large crossings may cause increased patient discomfort, longer recovery times, and potential scarring. Thus, a need exists for endoprosthesis delivery systems that can safely and effectively deliver endoprostheses to the treatment region within the vasculature through a relatively small crossing. Those skilled in the art will recognize numerous advantages of such embodiments over the prior art, for example, reducing the size of the crossing necessary to deliver endoprostheses.